Episode 7
EMPIRE Episode 7: On their own Echo: I guess I better introduce the rest of the crew to you two. McKenna: Oooh, a tour! Austin: Let's go! Echo: Let me introduce our metal storm controller: Snowflake. McKenna: His name is snowflake! :O Echo: Yea, but don't underestimate him. Snowflake: Hi! Austin and McKenna wave, still seeing how big this guy is. Echo: Let me introduce Hydra, my equal aboard this ship. Hydra: Hey, where are we going today? Echo: To an abandoned island. We still need to find treasures and other goods you know. Hydra: Alright, but don't expect me to do anything serious. Snowflake: We have reached the island! Echo: Let's go. The four of them (Echo, Hydra, Jackal Austin, McKenna) get onto land and look for a treasure. Jackal finds tracks and starts following them. He then runs into a large person. The others hear a loud bang in the direction Jackal went. Hydra: Sir! Shall I see what happened?! Echo: No I've got this one. Echo heads into the area where Austin went. When he gets there a big guy is holding Austin up in the air. The man: Who the hell are you? Echo: His friend. The man: Alright. Echo: Let him go! The man: Why should I? Echo: I'll fight you for him! The man: That's what I like to hear. He throws Austin to the ground. He starts looking at Tim. The man: By the way, I should tell you. I'm a Navy Grand Admiral. Echo smiles, his hat is covering his eyes. This will make this bet easier to win then. Admiral: What are you smiling at?! Echo: I should tell you something as well. I'm pirate Captain Echo, the one who destroyed seven of your ships within ten seconds. The Admiral looks down and thinks, “ This can't be the same guy. He doesn't even look scary.” Echo: Are we going to fight some time today? Admiral (pulls out a sword): How dare you insult me! Echo (pulls out his, holding it in his left hand): That's what I wanted to see! They both run toward each other. They both swing and block each other. Echo: Your dust! Admiral: What!? (he looks down and sees Echo pointing his right arm at him) Echo shoots the flamethrower and incinerates the Grand Admiral. The Admiral's Men: What!? It only took one hit! Echo: I'm not a pushover. Now, if you wish to live, get out! They all run out of the forest section of the island. Jackal: Thank you. Echo: Even if they don't think so, I have feelings about my crew members. Jackal: That was a mistake that the Admiral made. Echo: Let's meet up with the others. Jackal: Sir! Titan's Ship Titan: Hey guard, how does it look! Guard: Clear so far, sir! Titan: Good, it looks like we can take a break. Guard: Hold that thought, we have company. Titan: Well, aren't they in for an unpleasant surprise. Who's ship. Guard: Grand Admiral Masterson! Titan: Him again! I haven't seen him in four years. I thought I killed him last time. Guard: Should we turn around? Titan: No, this time I'll finish him! To be continued...